Zaczynamy w Afryce! Znowu (część 1)
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 1 Chris: Witajcie! Już dzisiaj rozpoczynamy nowy sezon, w którym 20 uczestników wyruszy w podróż dookoła świata. 8 z nich już drugi raz będzie leciało samolotem z zamiarem wygrania 1.500.000 dolarów! Ale czy to znaczy, że będą lepsi? Raczej nie. Tak więc zapraszam Was na 7 sezon Totalnej Porażki: Drugi raz w Trasie! Chris: '''Powitajmy naszych uczestników! '''Chris: '''Heather i Alejandro! '''Heather: '''Po co ja tu wracam? '''Alejandro: '''Właśnie, my już lataliśmy tym głupim samolotem! '''Chris: '''Kogo to obchodzi? Trzeba było się wycofać w specjalnym odcinku. '''Courtney: '''Za to ja chętnie wygram te pieniądze! Dobrego nigdy za wiele. '''Chris: '''Następne osoby: Lindsay, Sierra, Cody. '''Sierra: '''Jejku! Już nie mogę się doczekać powrotu do programu! '''Chris: '''A teraz wychodzi para Duncan i Gwen! '''Chris: '''Powitajmy Lightninga, Bricka i Jo! '''Jo: '''To ja zamierzam wygrać ten sezon, więc niech nikt nie próbuje ze mną o to walczyć! '''Chris: '''Zoey i Dakota! '''Zoey: '''Szkoda, że nie ma tu Mike’a… '''Dakota: '''Możesz spędzać czas ze mną! '''Chris: '''Kolejne osoby: odwieczne rywalki, czyli Ashley i Jennifer! '''Ashley: '''Posuń się idiotko! '''Jennifer: '''Sama się posuń! '''Chris: '''Zaraz się uspokoją. '''Natalie: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będę znowu w drużynie razem z Ashley lub kimś podobnym. '''Chris: '''I jeszcze Andrew i Orlando. 'Andrew: '''Możecie sobie pomarzyć o wygranej! To ja zdobędę te półtora miliona! '''Courtney: '''Ten samolot wygląda inaczej! '''Chris: '''Spostrzegawcza jesteś. To jest nowy samolot, tamten musiałem oddać na złom. '''Gwen: '''Pewnie i tak nie jest bezpieczniejszy. '''Chris: '''Oczywiście, że nie jest! Myślicie, że dlatego zmieniłem samolot? W tym będzie mi się wygodniej spało! Może chcecie go szybko zwiedzić? '''Wszyscy: '''Nie! '''Chris: '''Podoba mi się wasz entuzjazm, ale i tak musicie tam iść. Jadalnia '''Chris: '''Skoro nie chce wam się zwiedzać, to krótko powiem, co tam jest. Zostaniecie podzieleni na trzy drużyny, więc w samolocie są trzy różne klasy. Pierwsza klasa dla zwycięzców, druga klasa dla zdobywców drugiego miejsca i klasa ekonomiczna dla przegranych. '''Heather: '''Czyli po prostu dodałeś drugą klasę? '''Chris: '''Tak. Waszym pokojem zwierzeń jest oczywiście samolotowy kibelek. (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: 'Już mi się to zaczyna niepodobać. Gdzieś w Afryce '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Afryce! To tutaj zacznie się wasze pierwsze zadanie! Na początek każdy z was musi przejść przez tą niewielką dżunglę, w której lubią przesiadywać sobie lwy. '''Ashley: '''Już w pierwszym odcinku chcesz nas zabić?! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie. Jeśli będziecie cicho i szybko przez to przebiegniecie to nic wam się nie stanie! Chyba. '''Gwen: '''Super. (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: '''Wiedziałam, że to nie będzie fajne! W sumie, to nigdy nie było fajne. '''Chris: '''Gdy wyjdziecie z dżungli, zostaniecie podzieleni na drużyny. A teraz zaczynajcie! Afrykańska dżungla '''Lightning: '''Lightning będzie pierwszy! '''Jo: '''To ja będę pierwsza! '''Brick: '''Chcecie się ścigać? '''Jo i Lightning: '''Tak! '''Andrew: '''Hej Jennifer! Chcesz iść ze mną? '''Jennifer: '''Nie licz na to! '''Dakota: '''Dobrze, że idziesz ze mną Zoey! Bałabym się iść tu sama! '''Zoey: '''Spokojnie! Jak będziemy cicho to może lwy nie będą nam zagrażać. '''Lindsay: '''Hej! Mogę iść z wami? Sama się tu zgubię. '''Zoey: Oczywiście Lindsay. W grupie bezpieczniej. Heather: 'Dobra, skoro już idziesz koło mnie, to może trochę pogadamy? '''Ashley: '''Yyy… No dobra, ale po co chcesz ze mną gadać? '''Heather: '''Bo może będziemy współpracować? W końcu jesteśmy podobne. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Wątpię, że się z nią dogadam. '''Ashley: '''Masz na myśli sojusz? Może być, ale lepiej nie zaczynaj się rządzić. '''Heather: '''Dobra, jeśli tylko trafimy do tych samych drużyn, możemy działać razem. '''Chris: '''Brawo! Jesteście pierwsi! Teraz stańcie w kole nr 1. Będziecie w jednej drużynie. '''Chris: '''Wy również należycie teraz do drużyny nr 1. '''Lightning: '''W naszej drużynie są teraz sami chłopacy! '''Chris: '''Nadchodzą następni! ' Chris: 'Od teraz jesteście w drużynie nr 2. '''Chris: '''Stańcie w kole nr 2. Jesteście w tej samej drużynie. '''Jennifer: 'Że co?! 'Andrew: '''Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'No nie! Jak ja mam z nim w jednej drużynie wytrzymać? I to znowu! '''Chris: '''Wy jesteście ostatnimi członkami drugiej drużyny. '''Dakota: ' Super! Jesteśmy razem w drużynie! 'Courtney: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy ostatni. '''Lucas: '''Czemu? Nikt chyba nie odpada po tym zadaniu. '''Courtney: ' Nie chcę się skompromitować! A po za tym, trafimy do ostatniej drużyny, w której będą sami luzerzy! 'Lucas: '''No to przynajmniej łatwo będzie ich wykopać. '''Heather: '''My chyba ciągle chodzimy w kółko! Tego lwa to ja chyba już trzeci raz widzę! '''Ashley: '''To tu jest lew, a ty nic mi nie mówisz?! '''Ashley: '''Aaa! Uciekajmy stąd! '''Courtney: '''O co wam chodzi? Lwa zobaczyłyście? '''Heather: '''A żebyś wiedziała! '''Gwen: '''Cody, Sierra… Słyszycie te krzyki? '''Cody: ' Tak, i wygląda na to, że ten lew też je słyszy! '''Heather: Weźcie stąd te lwy! 'Sierra: '''Dobrze, że poszły. Jeszcze by Cody’ego zjadły! '''Chris: '''Dobra, od teraz jesteście w jednej drużynie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: 'Mam być w tej samej drużynie z Heather i Courtney? Już gorzej chyba nie mogło być! ' Chris: 'Teraz macie dwie minuty, żeby wymyślić sobie jakąś nazwę drużyny! Jak nie zdążycie, to dostaniecie coś naprawdę głupiego! '''Wszyscy z drużyny nr 1 (oprócz Jo): '''Drużyna Chłopaków! '''Jo: 'Że co?! '''Wszyscy z drużyny nr 2: '''Wielcy Podróżnicy! '''Chris: '''Szybciej, dwie minuty już wam się kończą! Tak trudno się dogadać? '''Sierra: '''Już wiem! Skoro jesteśmy tu przez to, że goniły nas lwy, to może nazwijmy naszą drużynę Afrykańskie Lwy! '''Courtney: '''Po co te „afrykańskie”? W dzisiejszych czasach prawie wszystkie lwy żyją w Afryce! '''Chris: '''Nieważne. Cieszcie się, że nie dostaliście nazwy, którą ja wymyśliłem. Tymczasem skończyliśmy pierwszą część odcinka, więc do zobaczenia w drugiej części afrykańskiego zadania w Totalnej Porażce: Drugi raz w Trasie!